Popularization of mobile terminals such as cellular phones and expansion of multimedia prompt standardization of an IP based radio access scheme with less delay. This standardized scheme is called Evolved UTRA (UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access). In the Evolved UTRA, it is recognized that an OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) scheme may be promising for downlink communications from the viewpoint of fast and high-capacity communications as well as efficient utilization of wideband frequencies. On the other hand, a SC-FDMA (Single-Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access) scheme may be promising for uplink communications in that wider coverage is given higher priority for the uplink communications than higher data rates (particularly improvement of communication quality of user apparatuses residing at cell edges is given higher priority) and the SC-FDMA is advantageous to reduce PAPR (Peak-to-Average Power Ratio).
In order to reduce variations of receive power at a base station for improved link capacity, the receive power at the base station must be kept constant through control of transmit power at user apparatuses. Conventionally, in the case where the transmit power for the mobile terminal is controlled under the base station (closed loop), channels dedicated to individual users are provided, and pilot signals from the mobile terminals as well as transmit power control signals generated based on measurements on the pilot signals are transmitted in the user dedicated channels.